This invention relates to distillation apparatus and more particularly to multi-effect evaporators.
Multi-effect evaporators of the type wherein portions of the feed liquid are successively evaporated in a series of progressively lower temperature effects are well known. In one type of multi-effect evaporator, a vapor is condensed in each effect to evaporate a portion of the feed liquid with the resulting vapor employed for feed liquid evaporation in a lower temperature effect. In multi-effect evaporators of this type, the individual effects may be disposed one above the other in a vertical array or horizontally in a side-by-side fashion. The vertical arrangement of effects may be costly because a relatively large vertical housing is required. In horizontally arranged evaporators, the effects are generally fabricated in individual tanks or housing which require substantial interconnecting piping. Because distilling apparatus of this type are generally installed in underdeveloped areas, it is desirable to minimize on-site construction and assembly. Further, prior art side-by-side effects have the disadvantage of requiring a separate feed liquid distributing pump for each effect.